The Girls Changing Room(Slightly Updated)
by Lars Dempsey
Summary: Marnie Is New to the Gym Leader thing and the Perks That go With
1. Arousing Greetings

After The Champions Cup, The Gym leaders Returned to the Changing Rooms Along With the Newbie: Marnie

Marnie Felt Uncomfortable Changing In Front of the Other Leaders, And In general Being around the Gym Leaders...

Miss Opal Always headed off immediately after League Business And Miss Melony Didnt Appear today So that left Nessa and Bea

Marnie Walked in To See Bea Completely Naked, As Nessa was in a Towel, Marnie Blushed

It Didnt help They were Stunning With Clothes, But Without...

She Felt Self Concious about her Flat Chest So to see the Others...Assets, It Made her Feel Very Self Concious

While it Seemed She walked into a Very Interesting Debate

"So... Raihan Or Milo, Whos Got the Biggest Meat?" She asked

"I Dont Know, Ya Slut" Bea Said Barely paying attention

Marnie Blushed Deeper

"Id Put It on... Milo" Neesa Decided

"Fascinating" Bes Said

"Hey Cutie~" Nessa Said Noticing Marnie

"Um.. Hi" She said Awkwardly

"So Who Do you Thinks Got the Biggest Dick?" Nessa Asked

"Pfft Really...?" Bea Scoffed

"What?" Marnie Asked

"You Know, Willys" Nessa said

"Never Really a Thought that Crossed My Mind" Marnie said Scratching her head

"Youve Made her all Shy now" Bea Said

"Sorry, Its Marnie Right?" Nessa Asked

"Yeah.. Im Just Gonna Go Over there and-" Marnie Said Trying to Skedaddle

"Your Taking over Your Brother Right? How do you like it So far?" Nessa Asked

"Hmmm? Oh The gym, Its Pretty Interesting So far" Marnie Said, Distracted By the Naked Women around her

"Arent Those Guys Who Run around with Trumpets Your Fans? Team Scream? No Team Yell Right?"

"Oh those Guys, Yeah, They Seem to like Me a Lot Dont they?" Marnie said with an Awkward Chuckle, Thinking of Her Spikemuth Supporters

At this Moment Marnie Really Took Notice Of The Girls Features, Bea Had Some Hips, She Seemed to Lack A Shave in her Crotch region and People Loved Beas Bare Feet But Nessas put her To Shame,

She was Getting a little Aroused~

Nessa Got up And Went over to her Locker Trying to Find her Phone

"Dont Mind her, She Got a Compliment From a Guy and Now Shes Excited If you know What i Mean" Bea Said Much More Casual Than Nessa

Bea Was Fully Naked but She was fully Comfortable Being around Marnie in this State

"Hey Marnie?" She Asked Snapping Marnie Out of her Fantasy, Bea Stood Arms Crossed under Her Breasts

"Oh Sorry I Was Just Thinking..." Marnie muttered, Bea Could tell How Nervous She was Around Girls

Nessa Sat Back Down, This Time Right next To Marnie, There Thighs Touched

"Hey Marnie Whaddya Think of This?" Nessa Said Trying to Show her Something on her Phone

Marnie Couldnt Take this Tension, She liked and Hated it at the Same Time.

"Ive Gotta Go Get Cleaned" Marnie Said Hurriedly as She Walked off

"What Her Deal?" Nessa Asked

"Shy I Guess" Bea Said

"Do you Think She's a Carpet Muncher?" Nessa Asked Lewdly

"You know Not Everythings about Sex you Slut" Bea Said Disapointedly

"Have You Ever tried it With a Girl?" Nessa Asked Ignoring her

"Hmm?" Bea Questioned

"You know... Sex With a Girl"

"Hmmph, Id assume youd Have Done it Hundreds of Times, Next to the Hundred Guys..." Bea Roasted Nessa

"Hey! You keep Jabbing at Me As if im a Cock hungry Skank! Your My Friend And im asking a Question"

"Well No I havent"

"Yeah, I Wouldnt of thought so For you, I Know You Bea, Youd Love a Full Nelson from a Hunk~"

"What?"

to Fill you in Nessa Was A More Open Confident 19 Year old Woman, Whilst Bea Was a 19 year old Woman Who has been Taught Restraint, Respect and Self Control Among other Things from a Young age

"You know You got that Machamp of Yours, You Ever have Fun With it~?" Nessa Asked

"No, Hes My Training Partner"

(I Know Beas Machamp in the Games is Female, But Just pretend Its Male For now Kk)

"Its Fine if you Do, Ive Never Done it With a Pokemon, But ive heard of Plenty of Machamp and Gardevoir Pornstars"

"Have you Know?" Bea Said Barely listening to her

"So Back on The Topic of Girls~" Nessa Said

"Great..." Bea Said, Nessa Really managed to bring out the Sarcasm in her Friend, Bea was a Patient Girl And it was always Tested With Nessa

They Continued Chatting as Marnie Was in the Showers

She Undressed Herself and Took her Hair Ties Out, Letting her hair Flow free. She Felt Ashamed of herself, Those Girls Out there Had Actual Breasts and Butts She Thought

She Lightly Groped her Nipples

Nessa and Bea were Beautiful~

Marnie felt herself Slipping her Hand Slowly down her Body reaching Her Vagina, There Bodies aroused her~ She Started Lightly Caressing The Lips, She Moved her Clit With her Thumb, she Shuddered

She realized she Hadnt Even Turned on the Shower Yet

She Did and The Water started Running, She Decide to Continue Playing With herself, Imaginig the Girls Bodys, She was So Close to Beas Breasts, So Close to Sucking her Nipples~

Their Delicate Feet, To Suck There Toes~

Marnie Was getting Very Excited Now, Going fast Fingering herself

She was Quietly Moaning as She Laid against the wall

"Imagine Bea and Nessa Doing This~" She Thought

She was Nearing a Climax As her Knees were Growing Weak

She Covered her Mouth To Quiet herself from her Orgasm

She Stood Still for 30 Seconds from her Lovely Orgasm

She Turned the Shower off, Deeming herself Done

She grabbed a Towel and Wrapped it Around her Skinny Body

She Walked out of the Shower to Retrieve her bag and Go

(To Be Continued)


	2. Fun With the Gals

Marnie Walked out of the Shower To Get her Things and Go, She was in a Towel as She Was about to Change in the Corner When he Heard Nessa and Bea

There Conversation Seemed a Little off, She Looked around the Corner To See Nessa Going Down on Bea

Marnie Blushed Wildly as Beas Fuzzy Pussy Was Getting Tongue Fucked, Nessa had her Head Rested On a Towel While She laid on the Bench, Whilst Bea Aggresively Rode her Face

How There Conversation Transitioned to this Marnie Didnt Know

Nessa Was Squeezing Beas Thighs as She Gently Flicked her Tongue

Marnie Felt Weird Watching But also Enjoyed it

Nessa Stared into Beas Eyes As She Was Now Licking the Insides Of her

Marnie Could hear Them Both But Couldnt Make out Words

Marnie Still peered At Them, She was in a bit of a Sticky Situation as She Couldnt Just Walk in And grab her Stuff With Them Having there Fun

Bea Was reaching Climax as She Got more Rough and Then Finally a Anticlimatic Moan came from Bea's Mouth

Bea Got off Nessa as Nessa Was Wiping her Face

Marnie Stared as Nessa Licked any Juice Off her Face

A Little Too Intently...

"Watching Where We?"

Marnie Squealed As She turnt to See Bea Stood Behind her

"I Just Got Out of the Shower... I-I Didnt See Anything" Marnie Said Averting Eye Contact Whilst Bea Stood Hands on her Hips

Nessa Walked Over Aswell To See Marnie With her Back against the Wall

"Why You Scaring her For Bea? Only A Peek~" Nessa Said

"Although, You've seen us, So..." Nessa Drifted Off

"I Promise I Wasnt Watchi-"

She was Interrupted By Bea Whipping her Towel Off her, Exposing her Naked Body

Marnie was Bright Red

"...T-There Were Equal, So Im Just Gonna..."

"Not Good Enough, Get on on all 4's" Bea Ordered

"On the Floor? Its a Pretty Hard Floor..." Marnie Said, Twirling her Hair Nervously

She looked to the Two Women Both Standing With Hand ons Hips Bea More Stern Looking, Nessa More Seductive, Both Slightly Taller than Her

Marnie Slowly Got on her Knees Then on her Hands, She was Suprised to Feel a Hard Smack on her ass, She just Got Spanked

"Ow!" Marnie Squealed But at the Same time She Somewhat enjoyed that

"Thats Better Isnt it?" Nessa Asked, "You look Good In that Position~"

"Oh God..." Marnie Muttered Getting Turned on A Lot More

Nessa Sat in Front of Marnie, Her Now Naked Body

"You Ever Tasted a Girl Marns~?"

"No" She Responded Timidly

"Well~?"

Nessa Had her Legs Spread Open Widely, She Could really Stretch,

Marnie Sat in Disbelief, They just Formally Met and Now She Was gonna Eat her Out?

Marnie Slowly Stretched Her Head Closer to her Cunt, She Took a Sniff First And then Slowly Licked At Nessas Flower

"Mmmm, Good Girl~" Nessa Moaned

Marnie Was Pretty Happy to be Living out her Fantasy, She Was Suprised to see It Happen and So Quickly too!

Nessa Held her Head As Marnie Gently Pleased Her Lady Bits,

"This is Boring" Bea Said Impatiently as She stood

"Not For Me~" Nessa Said

"Sit There" Bea Pointed at The Bench, Marnie Stopped and Got up To Follow her Order "Now Legs Out" Bea Asked As Marnie Did

Bea Crouched in Front of her and Procceeded To Lift her Up and get Marnie in a Power Bomb like Position

Bea Held Up Marnie With Unsuprising Ease, She Had her Hands On Marnies Ass As She Rather Uncharacteristically Started Gently Licking Marnies Special Area, It Was Strangely Arousing Being Held up Like That While Getting Eaten out

Nessa Just Stayed Sat Down and Watched Enjoying the Show

"Oh... God!" Marnie Moaned, It was Good Bea Had a Firm Grip, Bea Transitioned To Holding Marnies Thighs as Marnie Laid Back, She Was now Hanging Her Head Back (Keeping up With the Imagery?)

Bea Was Still Gently Eating Marnie Out as She was Starting to Flick the Clit With her Tongue

Marnie Hung Lifelessly as She was Receving Oral in a Less Conventional Way Than Most.

Nessa Stood and Started Pinching Marnies Nipples,

Marnie Was Moaning Loudly As She was Being Played With

"Oh... God! I-Im about to Cum!" Marnie Said Informing the Two

"You Are Are You?" Nessa Asked

"I think So...?" Marnie Said Breathless Questioning herself

With That Bea Slammed her Down on The Bench like Something From Wwe

"Ahh!" Marnie Grunted

Bea and Nessa started Fingering and Eating her out, Quickly and Roughly, Trying to get her to Squirt

They Both Transitioned from Flicking Her Clit, Sticking There Index and Middle Fingers Deep, Licking her Ass Or Just Eating her Pussy out in a Rotation

Marnie Was Practically Screaming As She Was Being Pussy Fucked, They Easily Found her "G Spot"

Marnie Moaned Breathlessly as The Two Women Continued Feasting

She Was Reaching Climax as Her Walls Were Tightening

Finally The Dam Broke and She Came all Over The Place and Faces of Nessa and Bea

Marnie Stared up at the Ceiling Drooling Trying to catch her Breath, She's Never Had an Experience Like that

"That was Great..." Marnie Muttered

"You Dont think were Done Right? Wheres the Fun in That?" Nessa Asked Not bothering to Clean her face,Whilst Bea Walked off to her Locker, Apparently Getting Something

Marnie Sat up to see Bea Walk Back With... A Pokeball?

Bea With a Rare Smile Called Out a Pokemon Her Training Partner Machamp

Beas Machamp Was an Impressive 6'7 Feet Tall, Towering over the Girls

Machamp Appeared to Catch on from the Atmosphere What he was Summoned For

"Knew It~" Nessa Said Under her Breath, Confirming her Suspicion

Machmp Was Getting Hard, There was a Huge Bulge as He Pulled Out His Penis Revealing a Monsterous 12 Inch Cock

Nessa Stared In Arousal as Bea Groped It From Beside Him as Marnie Gulped

(To Be Continued)

So This is Part 2, Keep in Mind i Do these For Fun and Dont take them Too Serious, As always Thanks For reading


	3. A Hard Cock Approaches

Machamp Stood As Bea Was on all 4s Sucking her Pokemons Huge Cock, She Moaned as She Did, Nessa And Bea Watched In Arousal

"Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmmm" Bea Moaned With Every Suck

"Damn, Really Brings out the Slut in her Doesnt He Marns~?" Nessa Semi Whispered

"Heh, Sure..." Marnie Said, Eyeing The Beast That Bea Was Gagging on, That Thing Would **Destroy** Them

"Screw Them Marns, Your more Interesting~" Nessa Said

"Please Stop Calling me That..." Marnie Muttered

She was Cut off By Nessa Kissing her Deeply, Nessa Was Slightly taller So She Had To look Down Slightly

"What Do you Want to Do to a Womans Body Marnie?" Nessa Offering herself

Marnie Understood The Offer as She Groped Nessa's Boobs And Started Licking Her Left Nipple

Bea Was Now Jeking Rapidly On Machamps Wet Cock That was Covered in Saliva, Wanting her Partners Sperm To Drizzle Over Her

No, She Thought, Save that For Later

Meanwhile Marnie Was Sucking Hungrily On Nessa's Nipple As Nessa Held her Head, Marnie Started Caressing Nessa's Pussy Losing her Composure Slightly

"Hey Marnie, You Ever Tried Scissoring?"

Marnie Shook her Head

"Well Spread Those Legs For Me~"

Bea Was Being Choked By Machamps 1st Pair of Hands as His other Pair Aggresively Held her Head as She Sucked, She Loved It So Though

Damn Bea Loves It Rough, like **Really **rough Nessa Thought

Marnie And Nessa Had Interlocked There Legs, Marnie Shuddered as Her Genitals Touched Nessa's

"You Like that?" Nessa Asked Lightly Moving Her Hips, Rubbing There Pussies Together

"Oh Yes.. " Marnie Croaked out

Nessa Took lead as She Started Slowly Keeping Something of a Rythm, She Loved Seeing Marnies Face a Flustered Mess

She Began to pick up Pace as They Both Started Moaning As there Clits Rubbed against Each other

Bea Finished Sucking Machamp off as She Got Up, Machamp Laid a Hard Smack on her Ass Estabilishing Dominance

"That a Challenge?" Bea Said

Machamp Grabbed her Easily and Held her, Legs in the Air as His Monster Cock Entered a Familiar Pussy Putting her in a Full nelson

Machamp Had 1 Pair of Hands Clamped on her Head Whilst the Other Pair Held her Ass

Machamp Didnt Hold Back as He Started Pounding Her Hard

"Aw.. Fuck Me So Hard... Ohhh Fucking Destroy Me You Fucker!" Bea Said Apparently in her Preffered Sexual Position

Meanwhile Marnie and Nessa Continued Scissoring, Now Going Pretty Fast as There Pussys Were Nearing Climax

"Oh God Baby Your Gonna Make Me Cum!" Nessa Moaned as She Was Still trying to Go Faster as Marnie Lost her Breath, Moanig Loudly

Bea Was Still Being used as a Fleshlight by Machamp as He Was Pounding her Quickly, Deeply and Roughly

"N-Nessa!" Marnie Moaned Loudly as She was about to Explode

"Fuck it, Drain Those Balls, I Want all of Your Cum in Me Now!" Bea Ordered

"You Gonna Cum Baby? Come on Let it out!" Nessa Moaned to Marnie

Finally, Nessa and Marnie Both Climaxed, As There Juices Leaked out, They Both felt each others Hot breath on Each other

As Machamp Sped up For the Last Time Going at a Lightning fast Pace, He let out A Large Moan As He Filled Up Bea

"Ahhhh!" Bea Said With a Smile as Her Partner Pulled out his Glistening Meat

Sperm was Leaking from her Pussy as She Held by Machamp

Dont Worry, Pokesperm, Whilst Looking and Acting like Human Sperm, Couldnt Get a Human Pregnant

"You Gonna Share the Load Now Bea?" Nessa Said Still out of Breath

Nessa Said as He Walked to Machamp, Machamp Was Attracted to her And Showed That By Smacking her Ass Hard

"Oooooh Daddy~"

"Oh Boy..." Marnie Muttered as Nessa Felt Machamps Hard Abs and Bea Seemed Ready For Round 2 with Machamp

(To be Continued)


	4. 3 Girls 1 Chad

"Yes! YES! HARDER!" Nessa Screamed as Machamp Mercillesly Thrusthed in Nessa, Whilst Marnie Sat on Machamps Face and Marnie Had her Head Down eating out Bea

Machamp Had a Good Tongue as He Multitasked Giving Cunnilingus and Hardcore Cowgirl

The Four Swapped Positions Regularly, Everyone Got a Turn on Machamp at Some Point

Marnie Never had Penis-Vagina Sex Before, she didnt expect it to Be from a Giant Muscular Chad like Machamp and By God he Didnt Go Easy on her

He Held her arms back As He Ravaged her, He Didnt Go Slow and Didnt think of her Hyem

"He-ee-es So Rough!" Marnie Groaned As She Laid her Head on the Floor

Bea Took it Right up the Ass as Machamp Pounded Her Missionary, Smacking her Tits Around as He Did

Nessa Took Joy in Giving Machamp a Wet Sloppy Blowjob as She Gagged On It, Machamp Picked her Up in A 69 Position While He Stood, Nessa Moaned Wildly as She Sucked,

Marnie Laid Back on Machamp as He Pumped her Anally, He Was also Rapidly Fingering her

She Was practically Crying as Machamp Fucked her Good

After a 20 Minute Round of Fucking, The Girls Got in Position for the Finale

As Nessa and Bea Jerked Fast and Hard On the Lubed Up Cock, Marnie Was More timid as She Lightly Poked it, Oh Well the other Two seemed to be Doing a Good enough Job

Machamp Held A hand on Each of there Heads, As He Let out a Loud Coclusive Moan as He Showered Warm Cum onto The Ladys

With How Big His balls were Machamp Ovbiously had a Lot of Cum to Spare

After the Girls Second Shower of the Day, Bea and Nessa Licked the Cum off Eachother

"ewww" Marnie Whispered Feeling the Goo on her face

Machamp Laid on the Floor as Nessa and Bea Laid on Either Shoulder

"Mmmm, Daddy~" Nessa Moaned

"What was That before Bea? People Fucking there Pokemon?"

"Never Mind that Now" Bea Muttered

"Man i Could fall asleep~" Bea Said Cosy on her Pokemons Chest

"Annnyway..." Marnie said Fully Clothed

"Thanks For that..." Marnie said Awkwardly

"You dont have to act like We're Prostitutes Marns~" Nessa Assured

"Alright" Marnie Said as He looked at Machamp and At his Now Flopped Cock, she looked back at him To see him Wink, Marnie Cringed Whilst rubbing her Rear end Slightly

The Experience was Fun, But, Maybe not the Best For a Begginer Marnie Thought

Marnie was Now fully Clothed in her Gym Gear as She realised an Hour passed, She Would miss Dinner With her Brother

"See Ya Marns~" Nessa and Bea Both said Still Very Sexually aroused

Marnie Walked out Realising it Was dark out Now,

She briskily Made it to Spikemuth and To her Home

"Your Out Late, What Held Ya Up?" Her Brother Piers Asked

"...Business"

"Sure..." Piers Chose to not egg on her Sister, He Knew her Well enough to Know it Was Something Innocent, No Trouble

Marnie Sat at The Table, In deep thought When she Got a Text, A Picture with a Caption

She opened to See Nessa With Machamps Cock Deep in her Mouth Giving the Thumbs Up, Presumably Bea was taking the Photo, Guess they continued without her

"See You Soon Marns~" the Caption Read

"What?" Piers Said Realising Marnies Blushing face

"Nothing, Nothing at All..."

(So this May be a Conclusion, Maybe Not)

(As Always Thanks For Reading.)


End file.
